


Another Place Now

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Resurrection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: At least it hadn't been hanging or fire...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Another Place Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Walking toward a distant city

Rebecca slowly straightened from the awkward angles her body had landed in.

She'd take over the cliff to hanging or burning any day of the week, but that didn't make coming back any easier.

Once everything was back in place, she sat on the narrow strand and counted herself luck that tide here was a sluggish lapping instead of the fierce pull at some other stretches of the coast.

Her time here was done, she knew as she retrieved her sword from the sand. Nothing for it but to begin walking, and hope the next city proved less superstitiously difficult.


End file.
